Master Sword
Summary The Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Legendary Sword, the Sword of Legend, the Master Sword of Resurrection, the Sword that Seals the Darkness, and the Sacred Sword, is a recurring legendary Sword in the The Legend of Zelda series. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher Name: The Master Sword, The Blade of Evil's Bane Origin: The Legend of Zelda Age: Over thousands of years old (Has existed since the time of Skyward Sword) Classification: Legendary Sword Wielders: Link (Skyward Sword), Link (Four Sword), Link (Hero of Time), Dark Link, Link (Twilight Princess), Link (Hero of Legend), Hero of Light (Legend of Zelda), Link (A Link Between Worlds), Link (Oracles), Link (Hero of the Winds), Link (Hyrule Warriors), Link (Breath of the Wild), however every Link has the ability to wield it Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Was massively weakened after Ganon removed the prayers from it, however it should still scale above Link's without the Master Sword or triforce) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Transcends time. Could harm Ganon in combat) | At least '''Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Was used to defeat Ganondorf amped with the full triforce. Making it superior to Yuga Ganondorf who was going to consume both lorule and hyrule.) Dimensionality: 4-D Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''| At least '''Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Blast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation Weaknesses: Can only be wielded by those worthy of it, any who aren't worthy will have their lifeforce drained, or have their spirit sealed until they are worthy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skyward Strike:' Link holds his sword towards the sky, gathering power from the Goddesses, and releases a sharp burst of energy from his blade. Key: Incomplete Master Sword | True Master Sword | Golden Master Sword Category:Weapons Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Swords Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Acausality Users